


Wanna play soccer?

by marshmellow_sirel



Series: Anton interacts with Children. It doesn't go well. [1]
Category: LazyTown, The Spy Next Door (2010)
Genre: Anton doesn't understand children, Drabble, Gen, Siblings AU, Ziggy is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellow_sirel/pseuds/marshmellow_sirel
Summary: Ziggy invites Anton to play to play soccer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that if you saw this on life-is-full-of-games that I was the one who submitted it on Anon. No theft. I wrote this originally and now I'm posting it properly.

Anton wandered around Lazy Town, “Who do I have to kill to get some fucking vodka around here?” He had a difficult time believing that even in a small village, like this one, there wouldn’t be a single pub. The only café in town didn’t even have a liquor license. He was going to die here sober. “God,” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Hi,” said a pudgy little blond boy on a bicycle with training wheels. “I know you, you’re Sportacus’s brother.”

Anton sneered, “What if I am? Who are you?”

“I’m Ziggy,” said the boy on the bicycle as he slowly circled Anton. Not menacingly, even though it still put Anton on his guard. “Sportacus is my friend. Can we be friends too?” A huge smile on Ziggy’s face showed all his baby teeth and highlighted the sparkle in his eyes.

A lopsided smile spread across Anton’s face, he was going to enjoy this singular moment. “No, never.”

Ziggy stopped the bike in front of Anton but neither the smile nor the sparkle in his eyes disappeared, much to Anton’s severe disappointment. “Ah, you can’t say never. Come on, let’s join the others in a soccer game on the sports field.”

Anton took a deep breath. He was sober. He was bored. He was stuck here. “Is Sportacus playing, too?”

“Nah, he’s being the referee, why?”

“I wanted to kick his ass,” said Anton as he walked towards the sports field.

Ziggy gasped as he followed along on his bicycle, “You said a bad word.”

Anton rolled his eyes because he, just, didn’t understand people who actively want to be around children. They’re small, annoying, and sticky. Especially sticky. “That’s not even a good one,” he threw up his hands. “He’s brain washing you,” he said in reference to Sportacus. They could see Sportacus standing on the wall of the sports field watching the game between Trixie and Stephanie versus Pixel and Stingy.

“Ah, hello Ziggy,” said Sportacus with a big smile. “We were wondering where you disappeared to. Hello Anton, how are you enjoying Lazy Town so far?”

“Hi, Sportacus,” said Ziggy.

“Boring,” said Anton. “We play next, Sport. I’m going to show these children their perfect hero failing.”

Sportacus’s smile didn’t waver but his eyes grew dark, “Okay, Anton, you’re on.”


End file.
